Narcyza Żmichowska
thumbNarcyza Żmichowska, pseud. Gabryella, ur. 4.03.1819 w Warszawie, zm. 24.12.1876 tamże, powieściopisarka, poetka, pedagog, działaczka polityczna. Jak wiele panien ze zubożałych polskich rodzin ziemiańskich, w dodatku wcześnie osierocona przez matkę i wychowywana przez krewnych, od młodości zdawała sobie sprawę, iż przyjdzie jej samej zarabiać na swoje utrzymanie. Przyrodzone zalety charakteru i niepospolity intelekt sprawiły, że skromną ofertę kobiecych profesji, jaką miało jej do zaoferowania dziewiętnastowieczne społeczeństwo, wykorzystała z nadzwyczajnym dla siebie i swego otoczenia pożytkiem. W stuleciu owym niezamężna kobieta z warstw nie parających się pracą fizyczną mogła w zasadzie imać się tylko dwóch przynoszących dochód, a nie przynoszących ujmy, zajęć: nauczycielstwa lub pisarstwa. Wykształcona najpierw na pensji pani Wilczyńskiej, a a następnie w Instytucie Guwernantek w Warszawie, w obu tych dziedzinach Żmichowska odnosiła niebagatelne sukcesy, stając się jeszcze za życia uznaną pisarką i duchową przewodniczką dla licznych znających ją bliżej osób. W ciągu około 40 lat nieprzerwanej aktywności zdołała stworzyć wokół siebie i skutecznie podtrzymywać rozległą sieć związków przyjacielskich, która – choć nieformalna – wywarła znaczny wpływ na świadomość polskich kręgów patriotyczno-intelektualnych w zaborze rosyjskim i pruskim. Jej nazwisko najbardziej zrosło się z działalnością tzw. Entuzjastek i Entuzjastów, tj. warszawskiej grupy literackiej z lat 1842-48, w której znalazły się, oprócz niej, tak wybitne osobistości, jak Edward Dembowski, Anna i Hipolit Skimborowiczowie czy Bibianna Moraczewska . Grono to – sportretowane przez Żmichowską w opowieści ramowej jej najsłynniejszego dzieła prozatorskiego Poganka – nie ograniczało się tylko do prowadzenia dysput o sztuce i literaturze; równie ważną rolę odgrywała w ich życiu zakonspirowana działalność polityczna (między innymi kontakty z Towarzystwem Demokratycznym Polskim), która naraziła pisarkę na represje ze strony władz carskich: w latach 1849-52 więziono ją w Lublinie pod zarzutem udziału w antypaństwowym spisku. Romantyczka w pierwszej połowie swego życia, z czasem, pod wpływem własnych doświadczeń oraz lekcji historii, zbliżyła się do światopoglądu pozytywistycznego, czego wyrazem był między innymi jej negatywny stosunek do powstania styczniowego. Życie Żmichowskiej upływało pod znakiem częstej zmiany miejsca zamieszkania (czemu sprzyjał zawód guwernantki oraz wymogi konspiracji), pisarstwa (oprócz utworów stricte literackich pozostawiła po sobie ogromną korespondencję) i żarliwych przyjaźni, zwłaszcza z kobietami. Ten ostatni aspekt uczynił ją postacią szczególnie zajmującą dla tropicieli śladów lesbijskich w literaturze polskiej, od Tadeusza Boya-Żeleńskiego poczynając (którego matka, Wanda, była uczennicą i przyjaciółką Narcyzy), po współczesną krytykę feministyczną i queer’ową. Szczęśliwie wątek ów nie przysłania innych istotnych zagadnień związanych z twórczością i kolejami losu tej niezwykłej, utalentowanej i charyzmatycznej niewiasty, czego świadectwem są powstające na jej temat nowe artykuły i rozprawy. Jedną z najciekawszych jest doktorska dysertacja Ursuli Phillips The Thought and Feminism of Narcyza Żmichowska (wydana po polsku pod tytułem Narcyza Żmichowska: feminizm i religia) napisana pod kierunkiem prof. dr hab. Grażyny Borkowskiej. Związki Narcyzy Żmichowskiej z Wielkopolską Związki Narcyzy Żmichowskiej z Wielkopolską były znaczące, choć krótkotrwałe. Przede wszystkim z naszego regionu wywodziła się jej rodzina ze strony matki, Wiktorii z Kiedrzyńskich, zmarłej w roku 1819 po urodzeniu dziesiątego z kolei dziecka. Poczucie więzi z matczynym gniazdem wzmocniło się u pisarki zwłaszcza jesienią 1839 roku, kiedy to w drodze powrotnej z Rheims we Francji, gdzie przebywała u ukochanego brata Erazma, zatrzymała się na trzy miesiące w Wielkim Księstwie Poznańskim, zawierając tu liczne znajomości i przyjaźnie (między innymi z Teklą Dobrzyńską). W trakcie tego pobytu oddawała się również analizowaniu różnic w sytuacji ekonomicznej i politycznej między zaborem pruskim i rosyjskim. Następny pobyt w Poznańskiem trwał około dwóch lat (1844-45) i wiązał się z objęciem przez Żmichowską posady guwernantki w domu hrabiostwa Turnów w Objezierzu. Okazał się on nader owocny i inspirujący, czego dowody znaleźć można w liście Narcyzy do brata Erazma, datowanym 27 czerwca 1844 roku. Czytamy w nim: „W naszej kochanej rodzinnej (sic!) Wielkopolsce jest wprawdzie wiele hałasu i fanaberyj, głupstw robią co niemiara; lecz z drugiej strony natrafiłam tu na rozwijanie się dwóch najkosztowniejszych przyszłej narodowości klejnotów: publicznego rozumu i publicznej opinii. Co do pierwszego, to idzie jak w szkole podczas rekreacyj: bawią się w rozporządzenia, statuta, narady, a niech Bóg da, przyjdzie już do czego, to i dzieciom z tych bawideł wprawa pozostanie. Opinia zaś tak była dla mnie upragnionem, wyczekiwanem zjawiskiem, że nią się tutaj dosyć nacieszyć nie mogę... Stronnictwa złe i dobre wybitnie się rozkreślają; każdy wie o każdym; jak w trybunale najwyższym jest sąd na bezkarnych gdzie indziej, a że od przeważnego wpływu niemczyzny bronić się trzeba, więc dla takiego, co z Niemcami przestaje, nie ma przebaczenia; on sam w prohibicyą wchodzi... Jest zawziętość, są kłótnie, są rozbudzone namiętności, czasem osobistość; ale to wszystko przynajmniej jakieś życie składa, jakiś ruch daje, jakąś piękną przyszłość gotuje” (cyt. za życiorysem Narcyzy Żmichowskiej autorstwa Piotra Chmielowskiego w: Pisma Narcyzy Żmichowskiej (Gabryelli), t.1, Warszawa 1885, s.XXV-XXVI). Tu również, w Poznańskiem, dojrzał imponujący projekt edukacyjny Narcyzy Żmichowskiej stworzenia „zakładu naukowego dla kobiet”, ze specjalnie ułożonym programem nauczania i zasadami organizacji. W zaborze pruskim panowała podówczas sprzyjająca tego rodzaju inicjatywom atmosfera, a w jej kreowaniu uczestniczyli ludzie tej miary, co Karol Libelt, rodzeństwo Moraczewscy czy Ewaryst Estkowski. Jedną z istotnych cech pedagogiki Żmichowskiej miało być łączenie edukacji naukowej z wychowaniem fizycznym i wiedzą z zakresu anatomii oraz fizjologii, od której w tradycyjnym modelu wychowawczym dziewczęta skutecznie były odcięte. Projekt ten niestety nie doszedł do skutku, szkoły nie udało się powołać do życia, ale za to właśnie w Poznaniu ukazała się w roku 1845 pierwsza książka Narcyzy Żmichowskiej, zbiorek zatytułowany Wolne chwile Gabryelli, któremu bardzo życzliwe omówienie poświęcił świeżo wówczas założony i zdecydowanie konserwatywny „Przegląd Poznański”. A gdy weźmiemy pod uwagę datę opublikowania Poganki (1846; pierwotnie ukazywała się na łamach „Przeglądu Naukowego”), całkiem uprawniona stanie się hipoteza, iż pomysł tudzież ogólna idea tej jakże ważnej dla polskiej literatury XIX wieku powieści rodziły się i dojrzewały właśnie w przyjaznym Żmichowskiej klimacie intelektualnym Wielkopolski. Bibliografia * Pisma Narcyzy Żmichowskiej (Gabryelli) z życiorysem autorki skreślonym przez D-ra Piotra Chmielowskiego, t.1-5, Warszawa 1885; * Felicya z Wasilewskich Boberska, Narcyza Żmichowska, Lwów 1983 * Ursula Phillips,Narcyza Żmichowska:feminizm i religia, Wydawnictwo IBL, Warszawa 2008; * Barbara Zwolińska, O kwestiach kobiecych w korespondencji Narcyzy Żmichowskiej, Wydawnictwo Uniwersytetu Gdańskiego, Gdańsk 2007; * Grażyna Borkowska, Cudzoziemki. Studia o polskiej prozie kobiecej, Warszawa 1996; * Tadeusz Boy-Żeleński, Ludzie żywi. Pisma, t.III, red. H.Markiewicz, Warszawa 1956; * Barbara Winklowa, Narcyza Żmichowska i Wanda Żeleńska, Kraków 2004. Linki # http://www.pbi.edu.pl/book_reader.php?p=993 # http://www.pbi.edu.pl/book_reader.php?p=16184 # http://www.wbc.poznan.pl/dlibra/docmetadata?id=oai:www.wbc.poznan.pl:126249&from=FBC # http://kpbc.umk.pl/dlibra/docmetadata?id=oai:kpbc.umk.pl:29217&from=FBC # http://kpbc.umk.pl/dlibra/docmetadata?id=oai:kpbc.umk.pl:29202&from=FBC # http://kpbc.umk.pl/dlibra/docmetadata?id=oai:kpbc.umk.pl:29203&from=FBC # http://www.wbc.poznan.pl/dlibra/doccontent?id=18539&dirids=1 Kategoria:1800-1850 Kategoria:Pisarki według epoki Żmichowska Narcyza Żmichowska Narcyza